Shooting Star
by Rain C. Frosty
Summary: Make a wish on a shooting star it comes ture. WILL BE RE WRITEN!
1. Crash Landing

Chapter 1................Crash landing (min means minutes)

"OK Zak bed time in 15 min" Drew said to her son wile she was doing dishes and Zak was playing video games. "K mom" He yelled back.

"Zak it has been 15 min now, turn the game of and get to bed" Doc said walking over to him. "Fine" Zak said getting up and walking to his room.

"Zak we were thinking maybe you should try to well find a friend" Doc and Drew said as Zak got in his bed. "What" "Well you need new friends and you could play games and stuff" Zak just pretended to sleep so Doc and Drew just went to there room.

"Doc i think he really needs a friend" "Well we can't make him" "I know" She said as she looked out the window and then saw a shooting star. "Doc look a shooting star. I wish that Zak would make a friend" Drew said as she fell a sleep.

The shooting star seemed to stop then change direction and BOOM hit the ground. Out of the crater came a 11 year old girl with green hair and a long green dress. She had super pale skin and her eyes were big and were only a pitch black pit of darkness. she had 2 green antenna's coming out of her head like insects do. She just stood there like she was waiting for something.


	2. Sneak In The House

Chapter 2.............................Sneak In The House.

Zak was walking throw the hallway. He had gotten dressed and his shoes on. He heard the big crash from the shooting star and wanted to check it out. He peeked in his moms room to see if she was awake but her and dad were out like a light. Zak did not tell Fisk or komodo he just walked outside and to were the star fell.

"Wow" he said Getting closer to the crater. He jumped back when he heard someone or something run in the bushes. "Hello" He said approaching with cation. Out of the bushes came that little green girl from chapter one. "Hi" He said. She backed away looking scared to death. "No it's OK. I won't hurt you" He said holding his hand out. She walked a little closer and smiled. "See it's OK" He said. I'm Zak and it's just a Guess but your not from around here are you" She shook her head and pouted to the sky. "So that falling star was you" She nodded and started to run in the forest. "Hey wait up" Zak yelled following.

After about 2 min after they ran in the woods argost's ship came and landed. "Look Around munya we have to find the wishing star" argost said coming out of his ship. After they looked for about 5 mins argost said. "It's gone but who would take it" Argost said. He looked down and saw foot prints. "Look munya foot prints that lead from the Saturday house to here and foot prints from the star and this may mean that the star can walk and by the size of these foot prints it looks to be 2 kids the small Saturday and our star so this might be easier than we thought"

"Your hard to keep up with. So were are we going" Zak said following the alien. She stopped when they got right outside of the house and Zak said "OK. You want to go in" She nodded her head then went to the door. "Wait you can not just walk in. Come here I'll get you in" Zak and her ran over and to the door Zak came out. "Common" Zak said. "We have to be quit or mom and dad will wake up" They walked to the kitchen. "I wish i had a place we could hide" Zak said. He did not notice that her antenna's started to glow and then they heard a noise from the hallway. When they went to go check it out Zaksaw a little door. "I have never seen this door before" He said as they walked in it. "But it is the perfect place to hide. I don't know if i should show you to mom and dad they might freak" Zak said sitting next to her. She shook her head telling him not to tell. "Well OK but i don't know how long i can keep you hidden. I mean you could stay in here" After Zak said that she shook her head yes. "OK but you can't leave and i am going to call you star so i don't have to call you alien or something. OK Wait till i can find a disguise or something so then you can go in public and come out allot. In the mean time i will get you pillows and blankets and stuff so you will be comfy" He said walking out.

That night Zak was having a dream and it was like it was telling him something. In his dream he saw a star falling and falling till it crashed to the ground. He woke up and went to check on star and she was fast asleep so he just went back to bed.


End file.
